


entre nous

by molgera (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/molgera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that to Dan it's all a joke, everything he says on the show about fucking and sucking him is always followed by "no homo" so it never means anything. At least Arin thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entre nous

Arin's never been much of an athlete, but he's been running his whole life. 

He's been so on edge lately with all the comments on the show about touching dicks and getting fucked by Dan and it's really starting to get to him, so to take the edge off he goes out to this bar answering some Craigslist ad from a guy - "m4m 34 - looking to meet up at a bar and get my dick sucked - glory hole only" - and sure, it's not his proudest moment, but he wants it so bad and he knows that to Dan it's all a joke, everything he says on the show about fucking and sucking Arin is always followed by "no homo" so it never means anything. At least Arin thinks so.

The email he got in response to answering the ad said that the stall that he was supposed to use would be furthest from the door. He checks his watch and heads to the bathroom, walks into the stall, and waits. After ten minutes he's not even sure that the guy is coming, but then he hears footsteps, a door closing, and a tap on the wall - two short, one long. He repeats it back so he knows it's the right guy, who taps the wall separating the two stalls again three times in rapid succession. _Okay, this is happening_ , Arin thought to himself. Next thing he knows he’s on his knees and there's a dick in his face. As he leans forward to take it into his mouth his eyes flutter shut and he thinks of Dan.

There's probably something wrong with imagining your best friend and co-host while sucking off some random stranger, but Arin couldn't bring himself to care. It's not like he would ever tell Dan. So he really starts sucking this guy in earnest, thinking about what Dan's dick must be like, was it like this? Longer? Thicker? Would Dan make a lot of noise? Arin hoped so. The Dan in Arin’s head gripped his hair, panting, “Fuck, you’re so good at this, you look so good when you’re sucking me, Arin. I want you to get yourself off, want you to come all over your hand while I come down your fucking throat.”

Arin wishes someone was there to pull his hair, but the wall protecting the anonymity of the situation, the wall that was allowing him to continue this fantasy prevented it. Arin has one hand around his own dick at this point and he's moaning around the guy's dick while he jacks himself off because he’s so into his fantasy that for a fleeting moment this guy _is_ Dan, and Arin takes him even deeper into his mouth. He can hear the guy on the other side of the wall press his palms against it for leverage and he must be close too, both of them are, and up until now the guy has been so quiet but he can't hold it in anymore and suddenly he's coming down Arin's throat with a groan.

“Arin… please, fuck, you’re so good.”

For a split second Arin freezes up, because how the _fuck_ does this guy know his name? There was no way he could have imagined that, right? Arin pulls off of the guy’s dick and he hears him zipping up his fly, followed by the sound of the stall door adjacent to his closing. He slumps against the wall of his own stall as he comes down from his orgasm and thinks. The age on the Craigslist ad only furthered his curiosity. _There’s no fucking way_ , Arin thought to himself. He hears the sink running, and then the bathroom door closing. Arin waits for the guy to leave, but follows shortly behind at a safe distance, and as he sees Dan with his unmistakable head of hair disappearing into the warm Los Angeles night, Arin thinks of all the ways he's gonna finally, _finally_ tell Dan how he feels, because he's done running.

**  
**


End file.
